


Revival

by Bluechesire, Zenith_is_Alone



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluechesire/pseuds/Bluechesire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenith_is_Alone/pseuds/Zenith_is_Alone
Summary: The first new day of a newly reborn guardian found on Venus.





	Revival

_Time is a funny thing. For some it passes by faster than one can blink; for others, though, it can be a nightmare. I am a ghost, a being born from the last dying action of Traveler, an entity that led mankind into a golden age. And our purpose? To find someone filled with the Travelers light, and have them…….. Hmmm… Everything is still fuzzy. Has it really been that long ago? Why haven’t I found them yet? So many have found theirs, and yet I have yet to find mine…. I know that there are others who haven’t found their guardians; I’ve even heard some horror stories from other ghosts upon reviving their guardian. Makes me wonder what will happen with mine…._

 

[The Silent Mother](http://titan-mom.tumblr.com/) looked over the desolate Ishtar Collective. Several of the ghosts under her care stayed on the ship knowing that their chosen guardian wasn’t on Venus. All but two; one staying under her cloak for it was raining, the other though, a soft blue shell and eye staring into the rain. She looked at Faryn, or ‘The Wanderer’ by many others.

“My guardian….. they’re…. Here…. Here on this planet. I can feel it!” The Silent Mother looked sadly at the ghosts twitching shell. It’s been many many years since Faryn came under her wing; so many other ghosts had found their guardians, and others that came in need her help to find their own. The Silent Mother met more guardians than she could remember, and mourned for the ones that had fallen. Her name though was truly Curiosity, an old warlock whom lost her own ghost and her voice in a battle long forgotten. Faryn had started to move forward, and Curiosity reached her hand forward to pull the light blue ghost back; as if to say ‘slow down, let me come with you’. Faryn paused, and bobbed a little. The other ghost quietly spoke; “Are we moving now?” The Silent Mother nodded, and down the slope they went.

Quite some time has passed since the trio was on the hill. Faryn was leading the way, while Curiosity and the other ghost followed close behind. She’d led them into the abandoned city, further and further. Many of the buildings were surprisingly still intact, only a few had started to crumble and the that did brought the ones closest to ruin. Faryn had stopped dead in her tracks, as did Curiosity and the other ghost. The light blue ghost twiddled a little, and chipped, and turned to the left. Curiosity came closer to the very still ghost, and looked at where she was looking. A small grave, with a rock stood upright to mark it, and beside the rock, sat a scout rifle.

“There.” She looked to Faryn. “My guardian is there.” The ghost stated, floating closer to the grave. Curiosity ushered the other ghost to a stable overhang, and set to work, helping to free the buried soul trapped in the dirt. Faryn took the liberty to push dirt with her small body in order to help the Silent mother unbury her guardian. Unknown to the two, they were being watched from above.

* * *

 

A young awoken titan by the name of Zenith Valerus had only been patrolling the city of ruins when his ghost had tapped into another ghost frequency. From the way Kyo had described it, something had the ghost quite shaken. Always one to help, Zenith had agreed to at least check on the ghost. His surprise was immense when not only did he find the ghost, but apparently the ghost had found it’s guardian. The guardian hesitated on top of the decrepit building he stood on. While he had been alone during his own revival and required assistance, this ghost was not.

“What should I do?” He asked his ghost instead.

Kyo had no clear answer for him. Some ghosts prefered to be with acquaintances during the first revival of their guardian and might see some stranger barging in as an insult. There was no way to tell if these sort were the same. Still, Zenith was reluctant to just walk away, nor was he inclined to sit and watch with his electric blue eyes locked on the working team. Sliding down the broken remains of the roof, his boots came in contact with hard earth.

“Would you like some assistance?” He asked as kindly as he could. Zenith’s snow white hair blew in disarray as the breeze passed probably ruining the confident and passive visage he tried to portray. The dirty ghost looked up at him, and clicked quietly as if giving permission for him to help.

A sigh of relief passed his pale lips as he pushed away his wayward locks once more. Feet crunching on the bits of rubble on the ground, he jogged over. Even though there was no threat of imminent danger, he was sure the ghost would be eager to see their guardian as soon as possible. He made himself useful by lending a hand with pulling up the larger rocks and chunks of rubble covering the impromptu grave. While it was no strain on his well muscled arms, the importance of the mission weighed heavily on his shoulders. Once, the threat of rubble was cleared, he wasted no time in dropping to his knees to dig the soft earth away with his hands.

Within seconds of his help, a small, rusted hand was uncovered; showing many many years of decay, but the sight of it made the dirt covered ghost give a shrill chirp. The Exo, paused her digging and froze, suddenly all too alert while the ghost continued to dig her way to her guardian. After several seconds, she made a gesture, as if to usure something closer. Another ghost, stark white, zoomed out of hiding and under her clock. And once that ghost was safely hidden away again, she resumed uncovering the now revealed neck and chest.

Zenith switched to digging up where he assumed the Exo’s legs would be. Just as he suspected, he quickly found an equally rusted limb resting under the mound of dirt. However, even he who had little experience with the mechanics that involved an Exo’s anatomy, he could tell the leg was badly damaged. Somehow, it remained attached to the rest of the guardian’s body, but only just so. And the leg itself was bent harshly in the wrong angle. With this new detail now discovered, he forced himself to work delicately as well as briskly. One wrong move and he could damage the appendage even more. A sweat quickly broke out over his brow as Zenith worked; his bulky armor only adding to the strain. Moving on to the other side, he was glad to see that while rusted, this leg was in much better condition.

It was the ghosts chirping that caught his attention from his work. Looking up, he saw that the upper half had fully been uncovered by the exo(who still needed to introduce herself) and the little ghost. The Exo looked at Zenith and stood up, gently shooing him a little ways away, then moving back a little to watch. The ghost seemed very happy as it studied the exo. It suddenly shuddered, gathering the light around itself. It seemed, unsure of where to aim, still glowing from all the collected light. The stormy gray exo seemed just about ready to step in to help when the ghosts shell snapped back into shape as the light it had generated flowed downwards. A sharp crackle snapped the air around it as the rust coating the body seemed to burn off, revealing snow white plating with navy stripes. The once rusted arms stiffly rose, and the exo’s digits curled and uncurled into fists. Bright blue eyes suddenly blinked on, and a wheezing gasp emitted from the once still corpse, creating a puff of dust from its mouth.

Zenith watch on in amazement. Never before had he witnessed another’s first resurrection. He had heard encounters from veterans in the tower, but none of their descriptions compared to seeing it first hand. He could only akin it to a sort of rebirthing; the exo rising from the ashes of what it once was to become something better and stronger than before. Its movements, the first in what Zenith hoped was a very long life, sent him on the edge of his feet. However the awoken titan stayed where he was, taking the instructions from the other exo as a clear sign that the next moments were an intimate exchange he shouldn’t interrupt.

Curiosity carefully studied the newly reborn exo. Her behavior seemed very typical of one that was long dead. Taking careful steps forward as the white Exo slowly sat up, eriticly blicking as Faryn introduced herself, and carefully explained their situation.

“You’ve got no idea how long I’ve been looking for you guardian. I never thought I’d find you, even with Silent Mothers help!” The dusty light blue ghost stated in an excited tone. The white exo’s side ears tilted to emote, but her face clearly showed sign of confusion before noticing another of her kind slowly approaching her. Curiosity nearly chuckled as she recognised the Hunter stillness that she’d seen among many other hunters as the snow colored exo stared at her. Carefully, she looked at Zenith and gestured him to come over, for she know this was his first time seeing a resurrection, just by the look of wonder on his face. It was the soft voice of the guardian that caught the two of them off guard.

“W….. who are you? And… where are we?”

Zenith held his hands up in a placating gesture as he spoke. “I am Zenith Valerus, a guardian of the Last City. And this is the planet Venus. I know this might be quite a lot of information all at once, but you have been dead for quite some time.” He tried to explain as best as he could, basically repeating everything his own ghost had told him when he was first revived in that snowy mountain peak. Just the thought was enough to send a shiver down his spine. Now that he thought about it, he wasn’t so different from this new guardian. Sure, the locations of their resurrections couldn’t be more inverted if they tried, and their entire biological make up was different. But he too remembered what it felt like to awaken afraid and confused. Hopefully this time he could ease this guardian’s transition even just the smallest bit. “Do you remember your name?” He asked taking a step closer.

The white colored exo took pause to this statement, and seemed to stare off into space for several seconds before her head went into her fist. Her face was contorted into one of concentration(at least the best of her metal face would allow.)  
“River….. My name is…. River-4.” She finally spoke, looking at the two elder guardians. Shifting uncomfortably, she lifted her hands in the air. “And…. May I please have some help up?”

* * *

 

Zenith landed his ship with a deep sigh, no stray satellite hitting the ship, no chop entering orbit, and his passenger was still safely strapped in her seat. He had called ahead to inform the arrival of a new guardian, and he just knew that there would almost definitely be a mob. Turning to the passenger, he tried to give a reassuring look. “Try to stay behind me, alright?” The white exo nodded as she unstrapped herself from the seat, and stood up unsteadily, her gimp leg still holding stiff.

He knew he couldn't block all of the stares or awkward questions that would come in the exo’s direction. Still, he could be a buffer of sorts against the worst of it. All Zenith would have to do was lead her to their destination and the other guardians would get the hint.

Dropping the boarding ramp, he led the way as he said he would. Immediately, a group of onlookers surrounded the ship. “Back up! Give us space!” He warned with a strong glare. River-4 quickly shuffled to his side as fast as she could with her gimp leg, and clung to his back almost as a shy child would. Zenith sent a quick glance her way when he noticed how wide the female exo’s eyes had gotten. Among the group, Zenith had seen [Saxton-04](https://red0490.tumblr.com/); an 8 foot tall exo titan that had helped him out in a tight spot; rise up into a standing position making it all to easy to spot him. Among the group gathered at the bottom of the ramp, was Riza; a tired awoken warlock, whom thought her silly puns and jokes where genuinely funny; looking like she’d just got back from a mission. His friends were there as well, but standing a ways back. Most of the people that where there, he didn’t recognise right off the bat. Suddenly, he felt small hands clutch tighter on his armor. This was a bit to much for the newly rez’d guardian.

“Looks like we got a new kinderguardian!” Someone yelled sparking a wave of laughter and a few more heckles. Zenith paused, making a bit of an odd face as he recognized the voice and the Cape. Cayde-6, the hunter vanguard; had just strolled into the hanger as if he owned the place. Amanda Holliday, the shipwright, simply smiled and shook her head as Cayde made his way down to the landing pad.

“Does Zavala know you’re here Cayde?” The Shipwright asked calmly; causing Cayde to suddenly pause mid stride.

“Yes?” Several snorts of laughter rang out, knowing for a fact that this mischievous vanguard was lying. River tugged on his mark a little.

“Whats a kinderguardian?”

Zenith turned to address the new guardian with a slightly hesitant answer. “It is a word used to describe newly resurrected guardians. Once you find a fireteam, they will most likely use it as a term of endearment. This sort here, however, use it as a derogatory term. Do not let their words get to you. Once you gain your footing you shall fit right in.” He reassured with a small smile.

Pushing their way through the crowd was easy and Zenith stopped right in front of the Hunter vanguard. “I found her on Venus. Her name is River-4.” River poked her head from behind Zenith, her ghost in tow, chittering.

Cayde-6 took a moment to look River over as he shrugged. “I’m a bit busy at the moment. Why don’t you and your friends show her the ropes for a bit?”

Zenith’s mind trailed off to said friends who would be waiting for him to return from his mission and nodded. Of course, he didn’t mention his skepticism over Cayde’s words to the vaguard’s face. Instead the titan turned towards the exit and made sure that River was following before continuing on. “My friends will be excited to meet you.” He mentioned casually.

“Who are they?” River asked curiously as her ears moved accordingly.

Zenith hummed in acknowledgement as he scanned their surroundings looking for the familiar faces. “There’s Aiona. She’s a hunter as well. I have known her since my own revival. And Gideon, also a hunter.” As he spoke Zenith’s face flushed a bit in memory. “We have a-”

Whatever he was going to say was drowned out by someone yelling Zenith’s name. Before he could gather his bearings and track the voice, a lithe body crashed into his own and latched on in greeting. “Zee! You were gone so long! And then we heard you found someone! Is this them? Have you told them about me?” The girl, Aiona, asked going one hundred miles a second in her excitement. River back peddled and fell down, a startled squeal emitting form her as the ghost shot upwards.

“Give them room to breath. Geez, Aiona. Aren’t you too old to be running around like that?” Came a snide voice. Another hunter was following in Aiona’s footsteps. Albeit at a much slower pace. River suddenly shuddered at the sound of his voice, and ears dipped down as well as flattening to her head.

Zenith, who had caught the excited hunter and kept himself from falling smiled widely. “It is nice to see you both as well! This is River-4. I found her on Venus. I told her a little about you, but not much.” He informed as he put Aiona down and helped River back up. “I apologize for that. She gets excited and forgets herself sometimes.”

“Understatement of the century.” Gideon snorted as he finally caught up to the small group. His eyes turned to River and gave her a look much like Cayde-6 did in the hangar. “She doesn’t look like much.” His lip curled up slightly in a grimace. Rivers face suddenly looked very dark, and before any of them knew what happened: River darted forward and, with two fingers on each hand, hit two different spots on Gideon. Quickly though, she ducked out of the older hunter’s reach. Gideon made an attempt to stop her but she was to fast. Gideon suddenly toppled forward, and lay there unmoving. It didn’t however, seem to stop him from throwing out a few swear words.

Aiona couldn’t help it as she burst into laughter at her fellow hunter’s expense. “Never did I think I would see the day where Gideon Conner got owned by a kinderguardian!” She spat in between laughs. Zenith somehow managed to contain his amusement to a tight smile. “I am afraid she is right!” Still, he didn’t leave the hunter to lay there and propped him up against a wall until he could get his feeling back.

“Yeah, yeah. Lucky shot. Get your laughs out now!” Gideon remarked. If he could move he surely would have crossed his arms. A sharp snap pulled them from their musings as a whine of pain followed by an ‘ow’ sounded.

“OH! We should ah…. Get that leg fixed up first…” Rivers ghost quietly remarked as Rivers gimp leg started to spark, a few wires poking out of place.

Zenith’s look of amusement fell as he looked at the leg. “I apologise. I should have taken you to medbay first thing!” A look of guilt taking over his face.

It was then that Gideon seemed to regain his motor functions back and pulled himself up onto his feet once more. “Let’s go then. We should get her there before she springs a leak.” River made a expaterated sound which didn’t sound natural for her to make at all and rolled her eyes.

“Gideon!” Zenith said in a warning tone. He knew Gideon was mostly joking. It was just his humor. Still, he felt bad for prioritizing his friends over the new guardian’s health. In his defense, he had never done anything like this before. Still, he told himself, that was no excuse. Cayde tasked him with River and he should follow accordingly.

Gideon sighed and didn’t say anything as he walked over and brushed his hand against Zenith’s which was as far as he’d ever get with public displays of affection. “Alright. Let’s go then.” Even he knew when not to push the issue.

Turning back to River, Zenith nodded in what seemed like a random direction to River, but where she assumed the medbay was. “Let’s go.” He echoed to her and led the way. In a way, they formed a barrier around River from prying eyes. Gideon walked ahead and wasn’t afraid to push aside loitering guardians, Zenith stayed next to River in case she needed any help at all, and Aiona brought up the rear and made sure nobody followed. As they were passing a large window, River turned her head and froze, staring off into space. Aiona turned her head and realized that River was staring at the Traveler with confused awe, her silence seemed to speak volumes as the light in her mouth light up, but nothing came out. Rivers ghost looked at River.

“That's the Traveler, Guardian… and this is the last city that can be protected by it.” The light blue ghost stated, looking a little worried at her guardian. Another soft whine emitted from River as her eyes closed and hands went up to her head, as if she was trying to block something out.

Zenith held out an arm as if he were afraid River would collapse at any moment. “Are you alright? Is something wrong?” He asked in almost a whisper.

Gideon scoffed and rolled his eyes. “She’ll be fine.” He held up a hand to keep the titan from speaking. “It’s common for kinderguardians to come in with certain...faults. Especially exos. It’s normal. I wouldn’t expect you to know seeing as how this is your first resurrection, but it’ll be fine.” Just as the hunter finished his sentence River’s eyes snapped open.

“Log report; Vex converging on base camp, low on ammo and am cornered like a rat, as humans would say. I don’t know if I can escape this time. Jade Rabbit is still not fully repaired after Minotaur stomped on it. Hand cannon keeps jamming. I…. I am sorry Osiris… this is… is most likely going to be my last message to you. And I don’t know if this will even reach you in time. Please take care… Warn Speaker. Vex are a real threat if left unchecked. Please, don’t let me die in-” Her voice suddenly cut out as her leg finally gave out and she collapsed onto the floor, sending her ghost into a tittering shrieking mess.

Zenith dropped down to his knees almost reminiscent of the way he did when he started to unbury the exo not even a full day prior. “Gideon, run ahead and get a stretcher. I do not know if I can lift her without damaging her leg.”

Luckily, the human hunter didn’t hesitate as he took off down the hall. Aiona was surprisingly very hesitant to come over and check the fallen girl. An indistinguishable look on her face. The only thing that spurred her into action was Zenith’s look of near panic. “Zee, she’ll be fine. You heard what Gideon said. Things like this happen sometimes.” She said looking down at River.

“Why do I feel like you do not believe what you are saying?” Zenith asked hesitantly.

Whatever Aiona was going to say was cut off as Gideon rounded the corner with a stretcher in tow. With their combined efforts, they managed to get River onto it without jostling her too much. After that, it didn’t take them long to get to medbay where there were already people waiting to assist. The trio was quickly pushed away as medics took over on River and they were left standing there lost.

The moment didn’t last long however as the sound of rushing boots could be heard behind them. Upon turning all three of them were surprised to see Ikora Rey standing there. “Did that guardian say something about Osiris?”

Zenith’s mouth opened and closed like a fish desperate for water for a second before he found his words. “Yes, she did. It was some sort of mission log.”

“The one right before her death.” Aiona piped in but all in all stayed silent.

This didn’t seem to satisfy Ikora as she narrowed her eyes. “She’s the new guardian isn’t she?”

The trio nodded in affirmation, almost lost for words. “Who is Osiris. I have heard whispers, but that is all.” Zenith asked curiously. Everyone seemed so shaken over the idea of him. It was pretty strange.

Ikora cleared her throat before straightening her posture. “An old mentor of mine. But don’t trouble yourself over it. I will speak to the new guardian after she is settled in. Good day.” Was her farewell as she turned on her heels and headed out of medbay. A few minutes after the Warlock vanguard left, the door to Rivers room opened as a long curly haired mechanic came out muttering while glaring at a unique looking little cylinder.

“Do we even have this things anymore? Good god I hope we do! 2 outta the four are practically fried to a crisp! And don’t even get me started on that cooling unit! Crushed! Smashed! How do guardians manage to do this!” She sputtered, pocketing the cylinder before looking up at the trio. “Oh, you three still here?” Wordlessly again they nodded and the mechanic sighed. “Well maybe you guys can help me out here….” Gideon rolled his eyes and was about to stalk off before Zenith put his hand on his shoulder and pulled him back.

“What is it are going to need?”Aiona quietly asked. The mechanic sighed and fished a piece of paper out of her trousers many pockets, as well as the cylinder that she’d pokected seconds ago.

“If you could, ask Amanda if we have any of the spare droid coolant units, that exo’s is beyond fixing, even for a ghost. Then you should probably check with Banshee-44 about these,” she wiggled the cylinder in hand, “he just might have a couple of these left in his personal stores. The rest is just bolts and wire replacement for the leg and to reattach the new cooling unit.” She finished looking back up at the guardians. Aiona nodded, nudging Zenith, as if to inform him that it might help get River back on her feet quicker.

* * *

 

River quietly moaned, stirring awake. “Ow….. that… that really hurt..” she muttered quietly, her palm running the length of her face. What happened? All She could really remember was that she was staring at the ball in the sky, then… a memory? It was her and another man talking…..

 

 

_“I don’t think this is a good idea River.” Osiris bluntly stated, turning to an exo wearing a_ side tilted _cloak, faded gray with age and the Jade Rabbit scout rifle strapped to her back. A small laugh escaped the exo, as she looked over at the Traveler._

_“This is not my first rodeo, old friend, not my first. And you should know that!” River pointed out, a hint of laughter in her voice. Osiris sighed as his own ghost Sargira laughed._

_“Hate to admit it, but she does have a point about that Osiris.” She chuckled as she nuzzled his helmet, causing Osiris to again roll his eyes._

_“Do you know that the Speaker is tightening civilian transport out of the city? Basically limiting it to the point where Guardians can only leave?” He asked, his long strides catching up to the exo who was approaching one of the hangar bays. She stopped and looked at him._

_“Why do you think I am leaving now?” Osiris froze at those words and looked at the white exo, and the look of sadness was practically etched into her face. “I feel like this place is suffocating me. I can’t stand it.” River’s voice even emulated the sadness as her eyes and mouth light dimmed. “I need to be out there. Doing something to help… I need to be free… No restrictions on where I can and can’t go. I need this Osiris_ ; and _helping you is the best excuse to get me out there and out of this suffocating place.” The warlock heaved a_ sigh, _and pinched the bridge of his nose. There was no talking her out of this one. He still remembered how she managed to convince_ Andels _favored scout to jump after something very foolish; and if he wasn’t still mistaken, he wasn’t planning on talking to her anytime soon. “So don’t worry about me all_ to _much. If worst comes to worst I’ll loot some of_ Cayde’s cashes _he left behind and has… most likely forgotten about. Osiris chuckled and patted the small exo on the back._

_“Be_ safe _old friend.”_

River-4 took another deep breath, in an attempt to cool some of her systems. Apparently it seemed that quiet some time had passed since that memory started up.

* * *

 

It didn’t take the trio long to return with the parts in hand. They had split up the duties between them and it had made the job a lot easier. Gideon was a bit reluctant to help out, but it was hard for him to ignore Zenith when he asked nicely. Like kicking a puppy. Even Gideon wouldn’t do that. So, he handed over the extra cylinders to the mechanic as the other two did the same thing.

“Great! We’ll have her fixed up in no time!” The mechanic said happily as she went off. Presumably to fix River.

“So can we go now?” Gideon asked with a weighted sigh.

“No! We have to wait until River is repaired! We are all she knows here! It would be cruel to leave her!” Zenith’s voice was full of conviction and Gideon couldn’t help but smile.

“You’re such a sap.”

“Well one of us has to be.”

Aiona took the moment to speak up as she saw the look in both guardian’s eyes. “Ew gross. Save those looks for your bedroom! I don’t need to see this!” She teased as she shoved both of them. The trio basked in the easy nature of their group for a second before the present caught up to them. “Sounds like we’re in for a bit of a wait. I’ll go grab some food for us while you two wait with River.”

“Why you? Shouldn’t it be me?” Gideon quirked a brow at the retreating hunter.

“You know I can’t sit still that long! I’ll bring back some dessert too!” She said in a way of compromise as she took off at a jog down the hall.

The two remaining guardians settled into chairs next to the exo’s bed to wait. Gideon busied himself with fiddling with a knife he had on hand, while Zenith pulled out a book to read. He made sure to look at the slumbering exo to ensure she was ok every so often. River ever so gently stirred and mumbled, but did not wake. Aiona finally came back with several snack foods as well as her bag of yarn and knitting needles. She quickly settled herself at the foot of River’s bed and handed out food before showing Gideon 6 different colors of yarn and wiggling them at River. Gideon rolled his eyes but looked at the options seriously. Eventually he ended up choosing a deep gold and blue. Aiona set to work, needles moving faster than normal, as a scarf started to appear after several minutes.

Time slowly slid by as the trio waited for the fourth member to reawaken from repairs. Aiona’s scarf had exceeded normal length and was now a good 4 feet in length. Gideon didn’t have the heart to tell her to stop as he attempted to doze. Zenith had lost interest in his book at some point and fell asleep on Gideons shoulder; soft snores emitting from him.

“Ooowwww…. that….. that really hurt..” Gideon flinched at the sound of the exos voice. His jolt in surprise caused Zenith to lose his balance from his resting place and his head jerked upright while blinking the sleep haze out of his eyes. Aiona carefully set down the knitting needles as Rivers metal face scrunched up a little. Her arm pulled out from under the blanket and reached for her head.

“How are ya feeling noodle?” the female hunter asked in a soothing voice. Digits move from the metal frame of Rivers face as she focuses on Aiona.

“Ah…… Better…. Nothing hurts at all.. And everything seems to be normal… What happened earlier? Did I do something?” River blurted looking overly confused.

“Well for one, you stared blankly into space and then started ranting about a guy named Osiris. Then you passed out. I’m shocked you didn’t reboot.” Gideon bluntly stated earning an upset groan from Aiona and a hard look from Zenith.

“Well you’re an ass face.” River pointed out, eyes half closing. The female hunter burst into another fit of giggles as the only titan in the room looked utterly baffled and annoyed all at the same time. Gideon couldn’t help but to give a small smile while Aiona’s pearls of laughter still filled the air. Wiggling upright River looked at the trio. Her eyes darting from one to the next. It was when her eyes fell to the scarf that Aiona decided to speak again.

“Welp, it seems like your all back to normal again. Time for a jail break.” Suddenly all eyes where on her, looks of confusion, another baffled look, and an eye roll. “In my defense, she seems fine.” The female hunter pointed out. Zenith almost threw his hands in the air.

“Why!?? The mechanics wanted to keep her for the day to ensure nothing else is wrong!” He managed to sputter out. Rivers ghost appeared out of nowhere and chirped a little.

“Not entirely true, all of my guardians systems appear to be fully functional and are working fine!” If a voice could smile, the little ghost did just that. River just stared at the three of them while blinking before she shrugged a little.

“I’m down with it…. Just… where are we gonna go? To be frank.” River openly said, again wiggling to get out of the bed, reaching for a pair of pants and tank top sitting on the side table. Aiona leaped off the bed and went to the door to quickly check to see if anyone was nearby. Gideon quickly turned himself and Zenith around as soon as he realized River was climbing out nearly naked. He barked harshly, “Have you no sense of modesty!?”

“I uh…..” River started, but never finished as she wormed into the long legged pants that were left for her. Shaking her head, she muttered under her breath while her ghost was quietly giggling. Zenith though just blinked, a little confused at Gideon’s statement.

“Gideon….. You do know that I had to cuddle with Aiona naked right? After I was first resurrected?” A sharp choking sound filled the air and thump sounded, followed by a surprised yelp. River looked over to see Gideon stomping out of the room, clearly flustered. Aiona was on her knees using the door as support as she struggled to contain laughter. Suddenly, Zenith’s head popped up from the other side of the bed looking even more confused and concerned.

After 20 minutes had passed, River was completely dressed with Aiona’s scarf wrapped around her. Aiona had long since recovered for her laughing fit and ghe group made their way through the maze like halls before exiting into a new area. Several groups of people walked past them talking statistics. Even as River was somewhat hidden from view, it still didn’t stop people from noticing her and waving in greeting or coming up to her to pat her on the back or head. The light blue ghost hung close to her guardian, watching other ghosts click and chitter at her in happiness. Suddenly the group froze, and a mild ‘shit’ emitted from Gideon. River took a step forward and clung to Zeniths mark again, immediately noting how stiff he’d gotten.

“What’s going on? Is something wrong?...... we didn’t get caught did we?” River questioned, peeking around him to see what had happened. That's when River suddenly noticed tall man in all white, with a darker skinned women speaking to him; only now, the duo was looking at the four of them with sudden interest.

 

* * *

 

_Journal entry {unknown}_  
 _It’s been…. God I don’t know how longs_ its _been since I’ve written in this thing. I know it’s been a while. Might as well keep this simple and sweet. I’m still in the Cosmodrome in old Russia and finally have gotten a moment's peace with Zarola._ Quick _recap of what’s happened; I was stuck in the tower for a couple of months due to memory lapses that I’d have/had. Zenith, Aiona_ and _Gideon_ where _always there for them, and it really helped when I came to extremely disoriented. They eventually_ stopped, _but was told that I could still get them. Not even a few weeks of not having memory lapses later, I was assigned to fireteam Odin to teach me the ropes [Also how I found out I was a hunter! You owe me 50_ glimmer _Gideon!]. I don’t see the gang as much as I’d like anymore, but Zenith and I still talk when we can. He’s happy that I am doing ok…. I can’t say that I don’t miss the big guy… he’s like an older brother to me. I’m gonna have to stop writing soon, House of Devils on the move, and I’m damn sure I saw a ghost being followed by them. I should make sure the dear is ok._ Traveler _knows how many dead ghosts I’ve found out here….._

-Taken from the journal entries of River-04

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed a couple of characters form people on Tumblr...
> 
> Saxton-04 to https://red0490.tumblr.com/
> 
> Curiosity to http://titan-mom.tumblr.com/


End file.
